theadventuresofdewottfandomcom-20200214-history
Dewott
'Dewott ' Age: 14 Moves: Razor Shell, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Aqua Jet Dewott is the new kid of his high school as well as the main character of the story. His is very friendly and has a great sense of humor. He gets his work done with ease and can home to his two loving parents who are always there for him. Dewott used to be scared of thunder witch shows that he still has some growing up to do. But, he is never a pushover when it comes to protecting the ones he cares for. Dewott once had an encounter with the mysterious Pokémon Darkrai who nearly killed him and DID kill his master, Scizor. After that unfortunate mishap he had to go and face Darkrai himself. In the end he defeated Darkrai and restored peace. A couple months later Dewott and his friends got teleported to an alternate world where everyone was opposite of their true selves. Dewott teamed up with Tornadus, Thundarus, and Landorus, to defeat the anti-Dewott, the king of the anti-world, who tried to resurrect the Pokémon Giratina to take over the real Dewott’s world. The trio of legendary Pokémon sacrificed themselves to give Dewott the power to foil the anti-Dewott’s plans. Dewott unlocked the powers of a Samurott spirit to defeat the anti-Dewott and Giratina. Thus everything went back to normal. The month after that Dewott went into the school Olympics to try to get Servine to date him instead of Wartortle. With the help and support of his best friend Pignite, Dewott defeated Wartortle and won first prize of most gold medals. However, Dewott’s plan did not work. For Servine still agreed to date Wartortle. Dewott later got a crush on a girl named Infernape. He realized this when he found himself having the same feeling he did when he first met Servine. Dewott (after about a week or two) gained the courage to ask out Infernape. To his suprise, she said yes. After about a week Dewott, while still dating Infernape, learned from Pignite that Servine had broken up with Wartortle. Just then Dewott felt like the whole world was going to calapse around him, literally. The earth was shaking and it felt hotter than usual. That's because Groudon had awakened. The beast was destroying everything in sight. Dewott told Infernape and Pignite to go away while he tried to fight the giant Pokemon. Infernape stayed to give Dewott his first kiss. Dewott felt so happy and depressed at the same time. Because he got his first kiss but was wasn't sure if it would be his last. Dewott some how beat Groudon. It was the easyest battle that Dewott fought in. Later Dewott felt something. He turned around to see Anti-Dewott, Darkrai, Giratina, and Groudon staring at him. Dewott had to fight all of them. Even with his Samurott Spirit he could not take them down. Dewott finally saw that his fate was near. Servine, Pignite, and Infernape showed up to give Dewott encouragement...Well Servine and Pignite did anyway. Infernape was pretty much breaking up with him. Dewott knew what he had to do. He took aim and used Aqua Jet but didn't hit any of his enemies. What he hit was a generator that was used to bring back his old foes. He hit it dead center an it exploded. His old foes were defeated. But Dewott took a serious beating. Servine was there to see if he was alright. Dewott opened his eyes and kissed her on the cheek. After that, he was dead. Servine started to cry. And out of nowhere Dewott began to glow. After the glowing stopped, Dewott awoke. A couple months later, Dewott and Servine started to date. Then his parents gave him a suprise. You see Dewott's mother had been away for a while. Dewott didn't know why. Then that day she came home with a baby Oshawott and said "This is your new little sister."